Realizations
by Pyro Prodigy
Summary: *First of what will probably be 3 chapters is up* Taichi comes back to Odaiba for a visit, and meets up with the old gang. Including Sora.. who has now realized the mistake she made all those years ago. What will happen? Does Taichi still love her? Read a


Realizations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just another taiora fic from me. I'll be using some Japanese in here too, so it might be a little different from what I usually do. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. And, this IS my first chapter ficcy, that I've posted, anyway.. so.. bare with me? *nervous laugh* .. on with the story.  
  
  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
" " Speech  
  
----------------- Different place/time.  
  
Taichi Yagami – 25  
  
Sora Takenouchi – 25  
  
Hikari Kamiya – 22  
  
Takeru Takaishi – 22 (I know he's Ishida in japan, but frankly, I think Takaishi suits him better..)  
  
Koushiro Izumi – 24  
  
Mimi Tachikawa – 24  
  
Ken Ichijouji – 23  
  
Miyako Inoue – 23  
  
Iori Hida – 20  
  
Daisuke Motomiya – 22  
  
Jyou Kido – 26  
  
Yamato Ishida – 25 (I put him last since I don't really mention him much in this fic..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Familiar Stranger..?  
  
  
  
Massive grey clouds scattered high above as echoes of thunder rang throughout the large building…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
25 year-old Taichi Yagami let out a heavy sigh as he looked away from the darkened window. The murky weather seemed to match his unpleasant mood. He had now been waiting at the San Francisco Airport for approximately an hour ad half. The handsome brunette lifted his head and peered at the screen above him.  
  
  
  
'San Francisco to Odaiba – DELAYED'  
  
Taichi's eyes narrowed at the flashing word, as if he were to try and change it telepathically. Of course, it had not worked. Running a hand through his now short, brown hair, he reflected upon what had driven him to come back for a visit after all those years.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback. Less than 2 months prior)  
  
"Ring... Ring...."  
  
The blatant noise echoed all through the fair-sized apartment. Taichi lazily lifted his head from the soft cushions of his pillow to glance at the clock on his bed-side table. 'What the.. who the hell would be calling at 7:15 on a saturday morning?!' he cried mentally. Reluctantly, he finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Taichi greeted irritably.  
  
The voice on the other end instantly melted his sour mood.  
  
"Taichi? Onii-chan, are you there?!"  
  
"Hikari!" he cried jubilantly. It was so good to hear from his younger sibling again. They hadn't talked since the wedding of Koushiro and Mimi, which was almost 3 years ago!  
  
"It's great to hear from you again," Hikari murmured faintly, "I see you still have the same number.."  
  
"Great to hear from you too. And, yes, the same number..." he replied, yawning a bit.  
  
Hikari seemed concerned. "Gomen, did I wake you?" she inquired, "what time is it there..?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It's only," he paused, gazing at the clock once more, "7:17"  
  
"7:17? In the morning?! Gomen-nasai, onii-chan.. I never meant to call so early..." Hikari apologized.  
  
Taichi, who was now fully awake, smiled gently. It was just like his sister to worry about such small things.  
  
"No worries, kiddo. Like I said it's nothing, really.." He said 'kiddo' purposely.  
  
Hikari growled. "Chotto, onii-chan! Anyway, I phoned to ask you if you would like to come to Odaiba for a visit, onegai..." she said.  
  
"Hikari," Taichi began softly, "I'm not sure, it's been so long. I mean, nearly three years, what if.." the brunette trailed off, not feeling the need to finish his sentence. He might have gone back for the wedding but that was merely for a few days, a whole month would definitely be strange.  
  
"Well, you don't really have a choice," Hikari pointed out, "okaa-san and otou-san have already bought an airplane ticket for you, and it should be arriving in the mail soon.."  
  
Taichi was about to protest when he stopped abruptly. What if everyone wouldn't recognize him.. what if too many things had changed? Change hadn't exactly always been on the brunette's side. For one, not every 11 or 14 year-old boy had to save the world countless times. His thoughts suddenly turned to the more positive views of the trip. 'It would be nice to see Hikari, mom, dad, and everyone else again..' the brunette contemplated. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hikari was still on the other line.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Alright then, Hikari. I'll come, since they've already sent a ticket and all...." He trailed off, a small grin appearing on his face as he heard his sister shriek with joy on the other line.  
  
"Taichi. This is going to be great! I can't wait to see you again, it's been too long.. we've got to catch up on things..." she admitted.  
  
"Hai, I'll look forward too seeing you too.."  
  
A moment of silence followed before Hikari finally spoke up. "Well, I should be going now. It was great hearing from you again, onii-chan. Ja ne.." she called before clicking off the phone.  
  
"Ja.." Taichi murmured faintly.  
  
He started at the cordless for an instant, hearing nothing but the dial tone, before turning it off. Sighing, he reached under his mattress for a large suitcase.  
  
'This is going one hell of an interesting visit....'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
  
  
Taichi smiled inwardly. Indeed, it was already turning out to be an interesting vacation. Standing up and walking over to a nearby "Second Cup", he decided to buy a coffee.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" the young woman at the counter asked him, eyeing hmim  
  
Taichi saw her name on the golden pin attached to her shirt, and noted her flirtatiousness easily as well. "Ah, yeah.. can I get a cappuccino, tall please.. er.. Katrina.." he replied, nervously.  
  
She gave an enticing flip of her hair before asking, " Alright.. will that be everything for you?"  
  
"Yes, it will.." Taichi replied, a slightly venomous tone in his voice. He was getting annoyed at her.  
  
She immediately stopped. "O-Okay then," she stammered slightly, punching in the buttons to the cashier, "that'll be $2.00"  
  
The brunette gave a smug grin before handing her a two dollar bill.  
  
"Th-thank you.. have a.. nice day.." She muttered hurriedly, avoiding Taichi's eyes.  
  
He raises his eyebrow in a slightly amused expression, before taking hold of his coffee and walked off. Pausing a moment to take a sip, he stopped walking. Taichi lifted the cup to his mouth but before he could taste the liquid, someone ran straight into him!  
  
'Ugh, kuso..' he cursed, instantaneously feeling the hot fluid pour over his shirt. However, he instinctively went to go help the other person up. Taichi soon realized she was a woman. A very beautiful woman at that. She looked to be around his age, with bright ruby eyes and long auburn hair that cascaded down her back. To Taichi, the woman looked awfully familiar, almost as if he had seen her before.  
  
"Miss, are yo-" the brunette was cut off as the woman stood up abruptly. She murmured an apology before hurrying away.  
  
Taichi stared after her beautiful, yet strangely familiar form as she disappeared. Then, it struck him. The woman, she looked just like Sora did! The last time he saw her was at the wedding, and she did not talk to him at all. Although, Taichi did find it puzzling when he caught her staring at him occasionally. Wide-eyed, he finally shook himself out of his trance and stood up straight. It was impossibly. Sora? His best friend, who he happened to fall in love with, 11 years ago? The same person who had crushed his heart by choosing Yamato Ishida over himself, causing him to shove all those feelings he had for her in the back of his mind for the sake of her happiness? The very person, Taichi hadn't spoken to since they went their separate ways after high school? With a final shake of his head, the brunette slowly made his was to the bathroom to get his shirt cleaned up. The question, however, remained in his head. What if it really was her..?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was short. The second one will be longer. Anyway.. oh yeah! Sorry if it sucked too. I'll have the next chappy up as soon as I can.. but remember to review, please…  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
kuso ~ shit  
  
chotto ~ when exclaimed it means, "Hold it!" or, "Cut it out!"  
  
onegai ~ please  
  
gomen-nasai ~ I'm very sorry  
  
onii-chan ~ big/older brother  
  
okaa-san ~ mother  
  
otou-san ~ father  
  
Ja ne/ Ja ~ C-ya 


End file.
